


I Have Someone Else in Mind For You

by FreshBrains



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Misandry FTW, Sterek Free Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica stripped off her jacket and tossed it to Boyd.  "Hold my jacket."</p>
<p>"Kick his ass baby, I got your jacket."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Someone Else in Mind For You

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posted from the Sterek Free Ficathon at Livejournal.
> 
> Prompt: _**Erica/MISANDRY** Because Derek says "I have someone else in mind for you" and that's complete and utter bullshit._

"I have someone else in mind for you."

Erica's lips were still tingling from the kiss but all tingling ceased as she stood up and dusted herself off.

" _Excuse_ me?"

Derek shrugged and opened his mouth to say something else, but Erica held up a hand. "Let me stop you right there, son."

Boyd gave a low whistle and Isaac whispered _oh shit_ under his breath, and they both stood back.

Erica stripped off her jacket and tossed it to Boyd. "Hold my jacket."

"Kick his ass baby, I got your jacket."

Erica took a deep breath. "Okay, first of all, _gross_. I'm not your pet. I'm not your little fluffy wolf cub you can feed scraps to from beneath the table. You can't train me into liking somebody, and you certainly can't loan me out like I'm that shitty library copy of _A Farewell to Arms_ you have in your car that we all know you've never read. This is not for sale. Understood?"

Derek didn't respond, but she continued.

"Secondly, I didn't know we were doing arranged marriages now. I didn't know I was your child bride due for a quickie marriage to the male werewolf of your choosing. Are we doing that now? Because I didn't get your damn snail mail letter explaining the logistics of a patriarchal, archaic society that tosses unwilling teenagers into unions. And it had to be snail mail because _the internet would not accept your misogynistic bullshit_."

Derek opened his mouth again, but Erica held her hand up higher. "Continuing on that vein, what about these two? Are you arranging child marriages for these assholes? Because if we're giving Isaac to Peter I want to be there for the bedding ceremony. _If the sheets aren't bloody I'm taking him out back and burning him at the werewolf pyre of ancient sexist garbage_."

Isaac murmured, "Please don't give me to Peter," but Erica hushed him with a look that could set fire to a million fedoras across the entire United States.

"To conclude, I would like to state that you will not be giving me to anyone. I am not a commodity to be given. I'm a bad-ass, sexy-as-shit female werewolf and I am going to push a limit by asking you right now what your female alpha sister would have to say about this, Derek? What would she say?"

Derek lowered his head and muttered, "She would not approve."

Erica nodded. "That's what I thought. Now what am I?"

"A strong female werewolf."

"What am I _not_?"

"A commodity."

"And?"

"A possession. An object."

"That's what I like to hear. So what are we going to do?"

"I'm not going to question you about your significant others and I will not push you into a relationship. You are my beta but I don't control you."

"Why?"

"Because you are a strong female werewolf."

Erica nodded once, curtly. Boyd handed her back her jacket and she shrugged it on, pulling a tube of lipstick and a compact out of the pocket. After touching up her ruby red lips, she gave Derek a smile.

"That's what I thought you said."


End file.
